The Reluctant Avenger
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: What happens when the gods feel they can't trust one of the Avengers? They send in their best lackey of course!
1. Chapter 1

***Just as something to keep in mind, I did picture the movie versions of all Avengers/Marvel characters. Percy is definitely mostly books version, but I might some of his movie stuff in there too, we shall see. At the same time, the Avengers aren't anywhere in particular story wise, meaning that none of the movies are for sure background, except for possibly the first Avengers movie, but not necessarily all of it. I hope that wasn't too confusing… I am a terrible explainer XD**

Percy was in trouble. He knew that the moment he felt the electricity in the air. The only thing is, he couldn't think of what he had done to anger Zeus, especially since he wasn't in the sky and things had been quiet since he had gone to the Roman camp to go to school. Of course, maybe it wasn't the Greek side of Zeus that was angry at him, but the Roman. But once again he hadn't been doing anything, in fact this was the first time in months he had left the Roman camp barrier.

So here he was, standing in line to buy a hot dog at a stand, and the electricity in the air was building. Couldn't the gods just leave him alone after all he had done for them? Oh well, if he was going to be a fried demi-kabob in a minute he was going to enjoy one last hot dog. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything that could protect him from a direct bolt of Zeus' lightning. That's when things got really odd. Nothing happened. He got his hot dog, sat down, ate it and tossed the wrapper away once he was done and still nothing had happened.

The electric feeling in the air was still there, in fact, if anything, it was stronger now than it had been moments ago. "Maybe I can reach the tunnel before whatever is holding back Zeus or Jupiter, whichever he is at the moment, fails." He thought as he headed in that direction. He didn't get far before he felt the feeling of being watched. Hoping it was just his battle heightened mind, he picked up the pace and turned a corner, heading away from the tunnel just in case. Seeing a doorway that would block him from view from anyone coming around the corner, he dove for it, trying to keep his breathing calm and low.

After a few minutes with no one coming around the corner, that he saw anyway, he slowly made his way out from the cover of the doorway. He wished he had a way of contacting someone, but he hadn't brought anything with him and he didn't see any helpful health food stores around. Whoever was after him was good, and he knew that someone was still after him. For one thing that electrical feeling in the air was still there and for another he could still feel eyes on him.

He decided to head for the ocean, that way if worse came to worse he could always head for safety or fight whatever was following him. Suddenly a sharp, tiny object imbedded itself in his neck! He quickly pulled it out, discovering it was some kind of dart. Before he could think or do anything else, his vision went black as he collapsed on the ground in a heap.

XXX

When he awoke, it took Percy a moment to figure out where he was and once he did he still couldn't figure it out. How was it he could go out cold on the street but end up in a room on a bed? The walls and floor, heck even the bed, blanket and pillow, were all different shades of grey. Suddenly a door, which had been concealed just by blending in with the rest of the grey walls, opened up and a woman with short red hair entered the room. A man, who was standing at the entrance, said something to her that Percy couldn't hear, but she replied, "I got this Clint."

The man closed the door, but Percy had a feeling that he was still being watched other than by the woman who stood before him. He could tell she wasn't a monster or goddess, though she could easily pass as the second in his opinion. She had that same air about her as the ones he had met, thought there was an edge to her that was a lot more human than them. She sat down at a table that slid out of the wall, along with a chair for each of them which she motioned for him to take the other of.

Cautiously he sat down and waited for her to speak, which she wasn't long in doing. "Perseus Jackson" Percy winched out the sound of his name, "you have caused a lot of damage in your short life haven't you?" "It's Percy, if you don't mind, and what do you mean?" Percy asked as he fidgeted with the pen he pulled out of his pocket, which was of course just Riptide. The woman frowned at him and said, "Do not play dumb, I have the footage right here as well as articles." Thoroughly confused since the Mist had "erased" what happened and people saw things that hadn't Percy asked, "May I see what you mean?"

She slid the tablet across the table and Percy was shocked to see the damage to the Arch in St Louis and articles about the schools he had been in where problems had happened. He thought he did well at hiding his reaction to such, but as he looked up to the woman across the table from him, he realized that he hadn't quite succeeded in that category. Taking that in, he also realized that in order for people to see through the Mist to what had really happened, someone, probably Hera, had to be using him as a pawn for some reason.

Trying to keep the anger from showing on his face, anger for once again being used for whatever the gods wished, he looked across the table at the woman as she said, "Well?" "Well what?" he asked, trying to keep his tone friendly and light. "Care to explain this?" Percy looked down at the tablet, wishing he could but why would she believe him? Besides to tell would be a bad idea, not just for the believing factor. An idea came to mind which almost caused him to smirk, but schooling his features he answered, "Just some demons I had to face."

XXX

Hours later, Natasha exited the room, having learned nothing more about Perseus Jackson other then he preferred the name Percy and apparently had an affinity to blue foods as he had asked for a blueberry muffin with blue milk when she asked what he would like to eat. Although there was the matter of his shirt. No matter how long she stared at it, she couldn't quite make out what was printed on that orange shirt of his. She had also noticed a beaded necklace, which seemed odd for a boy his age, man really since his file said he was eighteen.

Clint walked out of the adjoining room and said, "Wow he is a tough one to crack isn't he? I haven't seen you take this long on anyone in… ever!" Natasha glared at her good friend before answering reluctantly, "You're right. Maybe we should take him to Fury aboard the Hellicarrier? Maybe Tony has some machine up there that will get him to talk." "Sounds good to me, besides Agent May made it clear we are wearing out our welcome here." He replied. Natasha nodded and went to commandeer their Quinjet for a ride back to where the other Avengers were waiting. Thor had been with her and Clint on the mission to apprehend Perseus Jackson but hadn't stuck around, feeling awkward with the female agents that kept staring as he walked by.

XXX

Percy hadn't paid attention to where they were taking him, too busy fretting about why he was there, when all of a sudden he realized that they were airborne. He sucked in a deep breath, which caught Clint's attention, as he seriously prayed that Zeus was in on whatever this was. "First time flying?" Clint asked from his seat across from Percy. "No, but let's just say I really don't make it a habit to fly to where I want to go." Clint knew this was correct from his portfolio on the kid, but he couldn't understand why. "Maybe the kid just has a fear of flying." Was what he finally decided on.

As Percy looked out the cockpit windows, he could see the Hellicarrier coming into view. He sighed to himself as he thought, "Well I guess I won't be leaving without assistance cause there is no way I am going to go through that much of Zeus' dominion without something around me." Then he thought, "My friends won't be rescuing me from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dizzydaisy37, thanks for the review :D I try to update once a week sometimes more if I have more than one chapter ready, but I only get to the internet about that often so I can't update any faster.**

 **Sarah, thanks for the review, I update about once a week with one chapter so I hope you'll survive! I don't have internet at home so that is about as often as I can get to some form of internet.**

 **AACM25, I hope it continues to interest you :D Thanks for the review!**

 **Guesst (since that is how you spelled it I take it that's how you want me to address you XD), I am so glad the last chapter made you want to read more and that the beginning garnered that reaction, it made me so happy :D Hope this story continues to please you :D**

 **Guest, Thank you for the compliment! I hope I continue to please with this story :D**

 **To those that didn't review, but followed and faved this story, thank you ever so much! Those, just as much as the reviews, make it easy to keep writing a story since you know that people appreciate what you are doing :D**

"Fury, Natasha and Clint have returned with the target." Agent Hill said from her stand. "Thank you Hill." He replied, making his way to the hanger. He wasn't quite expecting the target to look like he did. He was obviously fit, though not in the same way as Steve or even Clint, there was a hardness to his sea green eyes that made him seem older than his eighteen years, his black hair being the only thing to show his youthfulness in the way it was cut. Motioning for Natasha to come to him out of range of the young man's hearing, he asked her "So what did you learn?"

Natasha actually blushed as she said "Well sir, nothing more than he prefers Percy to Perseus, he seems to have an extreme fear of flying, and he likes foods that are the color blue." Fury looked at his star agent in shock and said, "That's all?!" "Yes sir. When I asked him about the damage all he said for a reason was just some demons he had to face." Fury stared at Natasha, sure she was just fooling with him as she continued, "Clint and I are hoping that Tony has something that will help make him talk."

Fury knew she was dead serious, especially if she was admitting that she needed Tony's help. "Let's go find out." He motioned for Clint to follow with the young man before leading the way to Tony Stark's last known location. There they found him with Steve and Bruce, the two scientist trying to catch Steve up to speed on one thing or another. "Stark, we need your help with something." Fury said as he walked toward the group. Tony put his hand on his chest as he said, "I can't believe it, Fury is actually admitting he needs my help. Somebody pinch me. OW!" He glared at Clint, who did so as he passed by with the prisoner.

That's when the others noticed Fury hadn't come alone. "Who's he?" asked Steve. "This is Perseus Jackson." Fury declared as Thor walked into the room. Natasha noticed Percy's eyes practically bug out of his head as he looked feverishly around, as if searching for something. Upon spying Thor, he visibly relaxed, almost going limp with relief, but why? "Perseus? Seriously? Wasn't he some son of Hades or something?" Tony poked fun at his name. Percy went white as he mumbled, "Actually it was Zeus, Perseus was a son of Zeus."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, like he was actually amazed that the kid knew who the other Perseus was let alone cared. Thor seemed to take interest at the mention of Zeus, but kept silent. Steve noticed how pale and shaky Percy was and knelt in front of the chair he was sat upon. "Hey, you okay Perseus?" "I prefer Percy and I'm fine, I just really hate being in the air." "Would you like some water?" Steve asked. Percy nodded with relief for his throat had gone quite dry when Thor had stepped into the room, filling it with electricity. He thought for sure he was about to get blasted out of the sky for being in Zeus' domain. He couldn't begin to describe the relief he felt upon spying the Asgardian god.

Steve went to get the drink as Tony said, "So how can I help you Fury?" "We need to get this kid to talk, you got anything?" "Why don't you just have the Black Widow talk to him? Don't tell me she can't crack him." Silence filled the room, interrupted only by Steve returning with Percy's water. "No way, she couldn't?!" Tony exclaimed a second later, startling everyone in the room but the woman whom they were speaking of. She just rolled her eyes at Tony and said, "First time for everything, care to see if you can do any better?"

"I know I can, let me go grab something I have been working on." He soon returned with a device that Bruce explained to the others was basically like a lie detector test. How this was going to help them, nobody knew, but Tony quickly went about setting it up. He asked the few basic questions they knew the answers to before beginning. "Why are you so destructive?" Percy frowned and said, "I'm not, at least not on purpose." "How did you survive the fall from the Arch?" "Luck?" The questions went on like that for some time before Tony finally said, "Okay I think we are done here." Fury called in Agent Hill and had her take Percy to the brink.

As soon as he was out of the room, Fury asked "Well?" "Well what?" Tony asked. Fury glared at Tony with his one eye and said, "You know well what. What can you tell us about him?" "Well he lied about how he survived the fall from the Arch and he was telling the truth when he said the beads on the necklace were from a summer camp he went to." "That's it?" Bruce asked, surprised that the machine hadn't revealed more. Tony nodded and said, "I admit defeat on this one." "Was anyone else having trouble figuring out what his shirt said?" asked Steve.

Natasha nodded as the other realized for the first time that while they knew there was something on that t-shirt they couldn't figure out what. "I saw what it said." Thor's voice practically boomed, "Camp Half-Blood." "I'll get searching for it." Natasha said, heading to a computer in one corner of the room as Tony walked cockily up to Thor and asked, "How the heck did you read that? I think you are just making it up." "We shall see Stark."

XXX

Upon arriving in the brink, Percy somehow managed to fall asleep. But of course, he's a demigod, so sleep didn't mean much. It switched to a vision of his father on his throne in his castle under the sea. "Percy, I have much to tell you." Percy knew instantly that the Avengers being able to see him was really no accident. That made him angry. "So I'm being used as a puppet again? Couldn't you at least tell me what you are going to do before you do it? Or even ask me if I want to?!"

Poseidon sat quietly while his son ranted, and upon his finishing, he sighed and rub a hand over his eyes as he said, "You have every right to be angry, but we don't have much time before they come to wake you Percy." Percy sighed, it wasn't like he could do much about it now. "What do you want?" "Zeus has been on edge since Thor arrived on our planet. He is now convinced that he has an ulterior motive for being here and he wants you to spy on him to be sure he isn't up to anything."

"Zeus ruined my chances of ever being normal because he is worried about some other deity? Why didn't he send Jason or Thalia to do his dirty work?" "Careful Percy, since you are on his mission he is letting you ride the skies in safety, but if you anger him that won't last. As for ruining your life, we will see to it that Mist will erase you from their minds when you are done there." Percy relaxed a little, knowing that he wasn't going to get blasted out of the sky today. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do? It's not like they are going to trust someone they just brought in for being destructive."

"We have a plan already. They will be landing the Hellicarrier soon and when they do, we will set up something for you to rescue them from. Don't use Riptide unless you absolutely have to while you are with them, we'll try to keep the monsters away, but remember we gods have very short attentions spans." Poseidon stopped talking for a moment, looking as though he were listening to something before continuing, "They are coming to get you Percy. Come up with an origin story to tell them." And with that Percy woke up to Clint opening his cell door. "Come with me." He said, guiding Percy back to the room where the others were.

"Thor says your shirt says Camp Half-Blood on it, but all Natasha could find on it was a few mentions by some parents about their kids being away at it. Care to explain?" Tony asked. Percy shrugged and said, "It's a small camp, most people only find it via word of mouth. A friend of mine was the one that had me go with him to it." "Is that where you got your necklace?" Bruce asked. Percy nodded, causing them to notice a grey streak in his hair that looked like it had to be natural.

Before they could ask any more questions, they felt the Hellicarrier start to descend. Fury hit the intercom and said "Hill, what's going on?" "There is a weird reading with the power system, sir, we are taking it down to be on the safe side." "Watch him." Fury said as he left the room, heading off to see exactly what the problem was himself. "Am I free to go now?" Percy asked. "Not yet kid, you aren't telling us everything." Clint replied. Percy sighed before going to look out the window. The Avengers didn't try to stop him, hoping that he would open up to them on his own.

At the window, Percy's eyes widened as they landed in the ocean, for he saw Tyson a ways off waving at him. Not too many seconds after landing in the water, something rammed against the side of the Hellicarrier, setting of alarms. Besides Percy and Natasha, everyone in the room was knocked to their feet. "What hit us?" Bruce groaned from his position on the floor. Natasha held out her hand to help him up as she answered, "No idea." Fury's voice came over the intercom and said "Everyone topside, we may need to make a hasty evac."

Up on deck, the spray of the ocean refreshed and strengthened Percy as everyone stared in awe at the creature attacking them. Just like old sailing stories, a squid was wrapping itself around the ship. While everyone was distracted Percy started running for the edge. Just before he went over, Steve saw him and yelled "Kid!" Everyone watched in horror as he fell to what they thought was his death. Once underwater, Percy saw that the giant squid was something of Tyson's making, so that meant he had to get it off before they started attacking it up top and realized it wasn't alive.

He spotted Tyson and waved at him, hoping he would get the point to pull the squid off and away. Thankfully he did and with one more wave from his half-brother, both he and the squid headed off. Meanwhile, up top, everyone was frantic about Percy. Yeah he was a trouble maker, but he was just a kid! He didn't deserve to go that way. "We need to send down divers." Steve was saying, when gasp and exclamations of surprise from agents drew his and the other Avengers attention. Their eyes widened as they landed on Percy, who was gently being touched down by a swirling mass of water. "I believe you wanted to ask me some more questions?" Percy stated with a smirk, loving the shocked looks on their faces.

 ***I added back in Percy's grey streak because I loved that about him and was mad that they had it grow out XD My story, my rules, wahahhaha XD**


	3. Chapter 3

***A little note, I don't plan on trying to match Thor's way of speech to much, I want to focus more on the story itself rather than getting frustrated with trying to figure out how to word his sentences all the time. Also I don't usually update more then once a week, but you guys are awesome and I had this chapter done when I got to go to the internet unexpectedly so you get an extra chapter :D**

 **Dizzydaisy37, thank you ever so much for saying that :D It made me so happy :D**

 **FabulousKilljoy, I love your head cannon involving the grey streak! I am adopting it :D**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous, yay another fellow grey streak lover!**

 **Guesst, well that's a good way to be distinguished :D the grey streak was just an awesome idea, I have no idea why it was as easy to get of as growing out. Yep I do have an origin story in mind, but we are going to see it unfold slowly, a bit here and a bit there, and maybe a bit too much here ;) I try to update as often as I can cause I know that I would want to see it come fast if I was reading it, so I am glad I am moving fast enough to please :D Its usually whenever I can get to the internet that I will do so, so long as I have a chapter ready :D**

 **IfOnly42, lol I am glad you found the cliffhanger funny, it was what I was going for :D woot woot for grey streaks :D**

 **Lost To Me, I am so glad you are loving it!**

 **And thank you to all those who are fav and following this story and even me! It makes me happy to know that so many of you are enjoying this enough to keep an eye on it! :D**

Locked up once again, Percy couldn't help but think of all the times he had gotten into, and out of, trouble. The Avengers had hastily gotten him into his cell again while they had a pow wow and the rest of those on board scrambled to get the ship back in the air. Soon, Clint once again came to fetch him, leading him to the same room as before. "Okay kid, we voted and most of us agreed to give you a chance to tell us your story, but be warned, we may just toss you back in that cell permanently." Tony threatened as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?" Percy asked, trying to look relaxed. "How about where your powers come from?" Thor questioned. Percy took a minute to size Thor up. He didn't seem like a bad guy, really Tony felt like more of a threat then him to Zeus, but Percy also had a healthy respect for the godly entities… most of the time… okay for the ones he felt had earned it. Percy shrugged and replied "I always had them." Thor seemed to stare at him a little harder, like he knew Percy was only telling part of the story, and Percy was about to change his opinion of him, when the Asgardian looked away.

"Were your powers the real reason behind your shenanigans?" Tony asked him, not bothering to mask his feelings that Percy was just another super gone power hungry. Percy's eyes flashed with anger, but he kept his voice even as he replied, "No, as I said before, just some demons I had to face." "What kind of demons?" asked Steve softly, "Drugs? Alcohol?" Percy shook his head no, but didn't elaborate, which left the others wondering what he was hiding. After a moment of silence, Percy spoke up "Look, I didn't try to hurt anyone or purposely cause destruction, but the situations weren't always mine to control." Natasha, who had been keeping her eyes on him, announced, "He is telling the truth."

"What?! How can you know that?" Tony asked. "I was trained to tell if someone was lying, he wasn't lying on that last part. "But he lied on another?" Bruce asked. Natasha hesitated before replying, "Not really, he just didn't tell us everything, I think." Percy made a mental note not to talk too much around her or Thor, as the other Avengers turned towards him, staring once again. "Look, what I didn't mention isn't worth mentioning." Percy replied.

Thor stared intently at him, before suddenly asking "Who do you take after Perseus Jackson, your mother or your father?" Percy looked startled, and a little annoyed at the mention of his full name, before turning to face Thor and answered, "My father probably, though he was lost at sea when I was very young, so I'm not really sure." Percy quickly fell back on the story his mom used to tell him. Thor made a hmm sound, one that revealed nothing of what he was thinking. Fury, who had been standing there quietly said "Clint take him back and then come here." Clint nodded, getting used to being looked at as the jailor.

Once he returned, Fury turned on Thor and demanded, "What aren't you telling us Thor?" Thor looked slightly shocked that Fury would be asking him that and not the kid, before answering "I have no idea what you mean." "You're lying." Natasha simply stated. Thor glared at her, before replying, "Honestly, I'm not sure. There is something about Perseus Jackson, from the way he carries himself to the way he speaks that reminds me of something or I should say someone." "And what was the question about his parents about?" asked Bruce.

Thor frowned, saying "I did not know I would be under an inquisition for asking that." "Do not insult me by trying to pass it off as curiosity." Natasha said, earning another glare from him. "No, it wasn't curiosity per say, but more that inkling of a feeling, that reminder. But what I cannot place." After a few minutes of silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Steve said "So what are we going to do with him?" "I say leave him in the brink, we don't know if we can trust him and even Thor has an odd feeling about him." Tony said, a little of his snark seeping into his words. "He's just a kid!" Steve exclaimed, annoyed with Tony's reaction.

Bruce cleared his throat and said "A kid who has seen a lot, did you look at his eyes? He has not had an easy life. I have a feeling he has seen things, experienced things, that no kid ever should. For that look has been there for a while." Clint and Natasha nodded, while the others tried to visualize what he was saying. "Isn't that a good reason to keep him close to us?" Steve asked. "What and either have him lose it for adding more stress, etc to his life or possibly turning on us the second he is near water?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Well they do say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I imagine that one that you don't know which way they lie should be kept the closest." Fury commented. Steve nodded, looking over at Tony, who rolled his eyes and said "Fine, but if this gets out of hand or if he gives me one reason not trust him, I will put him down or put him some place he will never escape from." It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes at his overly dramatic friend, who instantly turned back into his quirky self as he asked "What should we call him? Aquaman is kind of taken." The other Avengers groaned as this time Natasha headed to collect Percy, giving Clint a break from walking back and forth.

Once Percy was once again with the Avengers, Fury said to him "Kid, we are going to give you a chance to prove you are not a threat. But if we see even a sliver of something we don't like, Tony is taking you out, got it." That last part was more statement then question, but Percy still nodded. He knew he could take Tony out easily, heck he had fought giants and the Earth itself! But that was something the Avengers could never know. So he acted the meek part, one he was sure Natasha and Thor were seeing right through.

Without thinking, he slipped into his role leadership role, as far as it was like a mask fell over his face, cutting off his emotions from reaching the outside. That was something all the Avengers saw, something that had them all wondering just who Percy was and what he had seen in his life time.

XXX

Late that night, Percy looked up at the ceiling of the room they had given him. It was nothing like his cabin back at Camp Half Blood, but it was comfortable. Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone. Poseidon stood to the side of his bed, smiling down at him. "Nice job Percy, they are suspicious of you still of course, but anyone in their position would be foolish not to be." "Are any of them also demi gods? I mean they all have amazing powers or capabilities." "No, though some of them earned the respect and hence the blessings of some gods. Like Clint, or I should say the one called Hawkeye, Apollo was impressed by his skill with the bow and blessed him."

Percy nodded then said "Is there anymore I should know?" Poseidon sighed and replied "My brother, and I do mean Zeus, is impatient, Percy. He won't give you long to determine if Thor is a threat. If you don't find enough proof that he isn't before the end of the month or are just plain undecided, he has threatened to take it up with the Asgardians personally. Our past meetings have never gone very well, Percy, we must stop this before it starts." It was Percy turn to sigh, rubbing a hand across his face before stating "Or the Earth pays for it, am I right? It seems like anytime the gods get mad it's the mortals and demi gods that get the short end of the stick." Poseidon nodded his agreement.

Just then a knock sounded the door, and as Percy was turned towards it, Poseidon disappeared in a puff of sea mist, leaving the salty sent of the ocean behind. When Percy opened it, Steve was standing outside it and he said "I thought I heard voices and thought I would check in on you." "Oh just talking out loud to myself, a habit I have picked up." Percy replied. Steve nodded and said "Well as long as your fine, I am going to turn in and you should too, training comes early." Percy nodded and yawned before saying "I'll do that and thanks for checking on me." Steve waved his welcome and goodbye, before heading on down the long corridor as Percy closed the door, intending to do just as he promised.

 **Got someone that isn't a main core member of the Avengers that you would like to see like Ant Man or Spider Man, feel free to leave them in the reviews and I just might include them if I can think of a way to make them fit, even if its just a little blip or a mention of them :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**IfOnly42~ lol thanks for the cookies, though I can't say for sure if there is something I missed in this one as I wasn't feeling well when writing it and didn't go back to check for any errors. Spider-Man seems to be one a lot of people want to see so he just might make an appearance, though it won't be the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled :D**

 **FabulousKilljoy~ lol a sassy Spider-Man may be coming your way ;)**

 **Dizzydaisy37~ Aww thanks for saying that and Spider-Man may be making an appearance ;) We'll see if the scene I am thinking of for him works :D**

 **Perksofbeingajackson~ first off, epic user name! I haven't seen Deadpool yet, so I don't feel I could do him justice but I make at least mention him or something :D**

 **SJofRavenclaw~ Thanks so much for the compliment! It makes me happy knowing people are enjoying this :D Spider-Man will for sure be making an appearance and I just might do something with Ant-Man because the two of them are hilarious xD**

 **Also, once again thank you to all who follow and faved this story! It means so much to me to see you enjoying this!**

Steve hadn't been joking when he said training came early, though it wasn't any earlier then what he would sometimes get up at when he was on quests or at camp, after the terror of finding he was in Zeus's domain the day before, Percy still didn't feel quite like he was rested. He splashed some water on his face, helping to revive himself a little, before following Steve to the training area. All the Avengers were there practicing hand to hand combat, except for Bruce who was monitoring everyone. Clint and Natasha had paired off, while Tony was attempting to take on Thor. Upon spying Steve and Percy, Tony shouted "Steve, how about saving me from this Asgardian?"

Steve looked reluctant to pair Percy off with Thor, but Percy stated "I'll be fine, better help the Tin Man." Steve chuckled before growing serious and asking "Are you sure?" Percy nodded and so Steve walked off, throwing worried glances over his shoulder. Percy soon found himself facing Thor, who he was hoping was no different than Jason Grace. If so he might be able to hold his own. "I shall try to go easy on you Perseus." Thor said to him, causing Percy to winch before replying "If you want to ever be my friend, you really need to call me Percy." Thor laughed and said "I shall try to remember that.

Then the fight was on. Percy fell into a zone, one that had kept him alive so many times on the field of battle. Thor soon found he had underestimated Percy, who was giving him a run for his money, something which hadn't gone unnoticed by the other Avengers. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at the battle going on in front of them. It was just another part of the mystery of who was Percy Jackson, for no ordinary kid would know how to fight like that.

Percy didn't even notice their audience, his focus solely alone on Thor. He could feel Thor's lightning powers building up, knew that soon the Asgardian would have to find a release for them. That's when Percy got a mischievous look in his eye, one that Thor and the others didn't have long to contemplate. The air in the room seemed to get drier almost immediately and Thor suddenly found himself drenched head to toe in water. Thor looked up in shock at Percy before exploding with laughter. "Well done Perse… Percy." He proclaimed.

Percy got slaps on the backs from everyone just as Fury came in. Pausing for a moment after seeing the soaking wet god, Fury said "We're heading for Greece." "What's up Fury?" Tony asked nonchalantly. "Loki is back. For some reason he headed to Greece, and we are going to find out why. Percy suddenly felt worried that maybe an Asgardian was going to cause problems, just not the one he was sent to keep an eye on. Looking over at Thor, he could tell that almost the exact same thoughts were going across his mind.

XXX

Unlike his last trip to Greece, Percy found this one relatively peaceful. No sea monsters attacked and no having to deal with former demi-gods, it was the best trip he had had since he realized he was the son of Poseidon. There was a knock at the door and, upon opening it, he found Agent Hill waiting outside of it. "Fury asked me to give you this and to see if it was to your liking." She said as she handed him over a super suit. Percy immediately like the style of the suit, blues and sea greens mixed in amazing, yet not to flashy patterns. He was surprised to see a triton on it, but chalked it up to that being a sign that many associated with the water. After Agent Hill closed the door behind him to give him some privacy, he slipped into it.

The form fitting suit showed off all of his muscles, something he was a little uncomfortable with, and left his feet barefoot. There were all kinds of gadgets on the sleeves, each having an area that held a surprising amount of water and one button that caused flippers to slide into place across his feet and another heavy duty shoes so that no matter where he was, he would have the advantage of protected feet, though the flippers weren't really necessary and he probably would never use them. To complete it off there was a cowl that pulled over his head that fit snuggly around his eyes so that his eyesight wasn't hindered.

Another knock and Agent Hill opened the door. After studying the suit for a minute she gave a nod of approval and told him to follow her. He found the other Avengers waiting for him, already suited up. They all briefly admired his suit before Tony asked "So have you thought of something we should call you? Because if not I am tempted just to call you Flipper." Percy thought that ironic, considering he had been threatened by a god to be turned into a dolphin before. He knew better than to borrow his half brother's name, Triton wouldn't be pleased with that. Somehow he didn't think Annabeth's nickname for him would be flattering, but he could include part of it as a secret message to her he was alright.

Then he thought of his father's many titles and decided on one of them. "How about Storm Bringer?" The others nodded their approval at this and Fury broke in, "Now that that is out of the way, Loki is acting like he is looking for something, what we aren't certain but whatever it is we know it cant be good." "Are we going to have to worry about civilians getting in the way?" Natasha asked. "Negative, he is out in the countryside, though he is heading towards some towns." Hill responded. "So we stop him before he gets any further." Steve stated, "We've stopped him before, we can do it again."

"We might need the big guy." Tony said, looking at Bruce. "If you need him, he'll be there." Bruce responded to the look. Percy wasn't sure what they were talking about exactly, but before his ADHD mind could run off on that bunny trail, Fury cut in "Just get the mischievous god in here and back into his room. Thor and Percy, you two will confront him head on, out of the lot of you, you stand the best chance of getting to him without us having to call on the big guy. The rest of you get into a position where you can hold him off if need be until we decide that there is no other way." Everyone nodded and rushed off to prepare for the fight that was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**IfOnly42 ~ thank you :D I hope this story continues to please you :D**

 **Dizzydaisy37 ~ Haha I'm glad you liked it and I honestly didn't mean for it to be a cliffhanger, though I can see now how it is. I hope this isn't a let down, but rather something that wasn't quite what you were expecting :D**

 **Guest ~ lol I am so sorry for the cliffhanger, as I told the reviewer above you, it wasn't my intention for it to be so. Hope this chapter is to your liking :D**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover ~ Here you go (also love the name :D)**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favs! I can't believe how much love this story has gotten and I hope I don't let anyone down or disappoint any of you!**

Percy stood next to Thor, making him only the third one with lightning powers that he felt comfortable standing next to, Thalia and Jason being the other two of course. Fury had told them the path Loki was taking and they had set up a spot to cut him off from wherever his final goal was. Thor suddenly pointed and said here he comes. Percy stretched in the suit they had given him, making sure one last time he had full range of motion. He had found a hidden pocket on the tip of the sleeve thanks to Riptide appearing there, and it gave him a bit of comfort to know that it was there even though he wasn't supposed to use it and he wasn't sure if it would work on Loki or not anyways.

He also stuffed a little ambrosia in there in case he needed it, though he prayed to Poseidon he wouldn't. Loki came to a halt in front of them, a sneer on his face as Thor said "Stop brother." "Stop? Why should I stop and who is this uncomfortable friend of yours? I don't think we met in New York when I was there." Percy remembered hearing about the Avengers doing battle there while he had been out thanks to Hera. Not that he could have done much to help his city, as it was the demigods that tried had no luck. Still, it annoyed him that so much damage had been done to a city he and his friends had so desperately protected.

"The name is Storm Bringer. What are you up to Loki?" Percy asked. Loki gave him a long hard stare before giving a mirthless laugh and replying "Do you really think I will tell you what I am up to 'Storm Bringer'?" He said the Storm Bringer part like he knew it was just a borrowed title. In fact he continued to give Percy a look that made his skin crawl with suspicion, suspicion that Loki was faster at realizing who he was unlike Thor. With a quick move, Loki headed towards Percy, who instinctively used his water powers to push him back.

Loki's eyes gleamed wickedly as he said, almost to himself more than for anyone else, "Interesting. I think there is more to you Storm Bringer then meets the eyes." Percy wanted to roll his eyes and say "duh!" but he refrained himself. He just narrowed his eyes at the Asgardian god of mischief. The Stoll brothers would love him. Loki returned his attention to his brother and said "Let me pass Thor, or I will make you." "I'd like to see you try, brother."

Loki grinned widely and said "With pleasure." With a move so quick neither Percy nor Thor had time to react, Loki grabbed Percy and held a knife to his neck. "Now let me pass brother, or your young friend will get it and tell you're other friends to stand down and to show themselves." Percy struggled the whole time, trying to free himself, but Loki was stronger than he appeared. The other Avengers came out of hiding as ordered and Loki started to pass Thor, dragging Percy with him. Switching tactics, Percy worked on getting Riptide out of it's secret pocket, hoping against hope that since Loki was a god it would work on him.

He finally got it free and quickly worked the cap loose, releasing Riptide against the hand Loki was using to hold the knife to his throat. Loki screamed in pain, releasing him and Percy quickly capped his sword, hoping none of the other Avengers had seen the move. Thor moved in, but Loki had managed to hold onto the knife and used it on him, creating deep gashes in his arm. Percy hit Loki with water, though all that did was turn his attention back on him, it was enough for the other Avengers to get into place. Soon they had Loki surrounded. "Give it up Loki, unless you want us to call the big guy in." Clint called out from where he stood with his bow at the ready.

Real terror filled Loki's eyes, causing Percy to once again wonder what was so important about this big guy they kept talking about. Loki held up his hands in surrender and Natasha moved in to slip on some special cuffs to hopefully keep Loki in check until they got him back to his room. While the others were busy with Loki, Percy knelt down beside Thor, who had knelt down once Loki was in custody as the loss of blood made him dizzy. "Let me see your arm Thor." Percy said gently, but with enough edge to tell him he meant business.

Not really comprehending all of what Percy was saying, Thor slowly handed over his arm to him. Percy let loose the water that was in his sleeve and moved it over Thor's wound, working on healing it. Thor's eyes widened with surprise at Percy's power and he started to ask "How did you…" But Percy cut him off saying "Come on, let's catch up with the others before they leave us behind." As he finished speaking he helped Thor to his feet and the two silently followed the other Avengers and their prisoner.

XXX

Later, after Loki was secured, the others met in the room they always did. Percy had gone to his own room to change, but other than that, all the other Avengers were there. "Thor, have you had your arm looked at?" Bruce asked, grateful he hadn't had to summon the big guy. "It is fine." Thor replied, hoping they would drop it. But Steve wouldn't let it, asking "Are you sure, it looked pretty deep." "I'm fine." Thor tried to assure them, not really sure what to make of Percy healing him with water.

"Now really Thor, you don't have to play all macho." Natasha said, grabbing his arm to inspect it. Shock covered her face as she exclaimed "It is fine! How did this heal so quickly?" Thor said "I'm not sure, maybe his knife was just enchanted to make it look and feel like it was cut." He wanted more time, and a little more evidence, before he spoke out loud the thoughts that were starting to fill his mind. The others seemed to accept this and not a moment too soon, for Percy arrived in the same orange shirt and jeans as before.

"So what do we know about what Loki was planning?" Percy asked, settling into an open seat. "Not much, he's not talking and all we did find on him was a copy of some old scroll." Tony replied. "What does it say?" asked Steve. "We're not sure. It looks to be some old dialect." Tony said bringing it up on the screen for all to see. Percy gasped, for it was written in ancient Greek. Though that is not what caused him to gasp, what did that was what it said. He looked over at Thor, to see if he understood it, but the Asgardian looked just as confused as the rest. "Excuse me a minute." Percy said.

Quickly he headed to his room and turned on his shower. He set a lamp on it so it hit it just right to make a rainbow. Pulling out a drachma he kept on hand just in case, he held it as he said "Oh Iris, accept this offering." Before throwing it into the rainbow. Immediately his father's face came into view and Percy quickly filled him in on the situation. His father sighed and said "That is bad, and that Loki had this… my brother will not be pleased." He was silent for a moment before continuing "Percy, are you asking me what I think you are asking?"

Percy nodded, and Poseidon said "It's up to you, though the more they know about you, the harder it will be to erase you from their memories." "I understand. I must go now." "Goodbye Percy." Poseidon said, already looking distracted by what his son had said. Percy waved his hand across the vision, ending the call to his father. Turning off the shower and replacing the lamp in its place, he headed back to where he had come from. The others were still there, watching the computer cross reference language after language.

Butterflies fluttered in Percy's stomach, for he knew once he said this it was going to bring even more questions from the others, ones he wasn't sure he was ready to answer. Swallowing he said "Have you tried ancient Greek?" At this he saw he had Thor's full attention, another puzzle piece having fallen into place. "What makes you think it's Ancient Greek Percy?" asked Clint. "Because I can read it." Percy simply stated, "And what it says doesn't bode well for anyone." He looked at Thor while saying this last bit. "How the heck can you read Ancient Greek?" Tony demanded, "Agent Hill said you had trouble reading some forms and that you said you were dyslexic." "When it comes to English, that is true, but Ancient Greek comes easily." Percy responded with a shrug.

"Though that scroll is ancient looking, it is not so old at all." He continued, as he motioned with his hands, causing them to notice the markings on his arm, something Bruce recognized as Roman. "If it's not that old, then how old is it?" asked Fury, who had joined them while Percy had been out of the room. "I can't say for sure, but I would say less than a few weeks old at its oldest, while being closer to just days." Percy responded, "This is a letter from Gaea to Loki, offering him assistance in exchange for assistance in return."

"Gaea? As in Greek mythology Gaea?! You really expect us to believe that?" asked Tony, his skepticism still intact even after everything they had been through. Percy stared at him with hard eyes and said "You don't believe me? Then have the computer compare it to ancient text and you will see what I am saying is true."

As Tony quickly set the computer to do that and suddenly exclaimed in surprise, "The kid was right! It is a letter from Gaea to Loki." The attention was back on Percy who responded, "Those demons I faced, let's just say that just like Asgardians, or more pointedly Norse, gods, etc are real, so are Greek and Roman gods." "Is that why you have a tattoo of a Roman symbol on your arm?" Bruce asked. Percy looked down at his arm before simply replying, "In a sense yes." The Avengers traded looks with each other. What more was there about himself that Percy had yet to share? Could they really trust their newest member?

 **After the reviews I got I was like oh gosh I hope that the battle wasn't to anticlimactic for the cliffhanger feeling that the last chapter gave to you guys. I almost added some more, but I really am waiting for a later time to really dig into a battle scene. I also went and changed bits of this chapter as originally I was going to have Percy say how he was a demi god, but I felt after writing it that it was too soon for that and so this is what you get XD**

 ***Also note I have fixed the problem with the quotation marks, I finally figured out a way since it seems its just fanfiction all of a sudden deciding to hate my normal program how to make it work with the new way :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy headed out of the room, sensing the team needed some time to dwell on what he said. He wandered the ship before suddenly finding himself in the same room as Loki. The Asgardian god gave him a knowing smirk and said "So what brings a demi god to fight alongside of my brother and his cronies?" Percy frowned and said "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that little tidbit to yourself." Loki laughed and responded, "Are you threatening me boy? You seem to forget what I can do to you, I can cause you to lose face with the Avengers."

"And you seem to forget whose domain we are in currently. I have his permission to be here, you however, do not." Percy answered back hotly. This statement seemed to sober Loki up and he replied "Fine. Keep your little secret for now, but the moment we are no longer in his territory, I will tell them who you are." Percy glared at Loki, but said no more as he left the room. Fury was coming down the hall towards him, and spotting him coming out of that room demanded, "What were you doing in there Jackson?" "Just checking to be sure the prisoner was secure. I heard about what happened the last time he was aboard one of these." Fury nodded, filling Percy with relief that he had bought it. "Try to get some sleep Jackson, we have an early morning.

XXX

Once again Percy's dreams were interrupted by nightmares. He saw a sleeping lady, made of earth whose eyes were shut. Instantly he remembered her. "Gaea, what do you want?" he asked boldly. "Ah young hero. You should not have stood in my way when we last met. Know that I am looking from you the same thing as last time, and you will give it to me Perseus. Make no mistake about that." "You won't get it Gaea." "No? I did last time, don't forget about that. And this time your crazy friend wont be there to stop me." As she slowly started to reach for Percy, his dream shifted and he found himself sitting across from a warm fire with Artemis on the other side.

"I hope you don't mind the interruption, but we need to talk." Artemis said, "Before we do, know that I was against putting you in this situation without telling or asking you." "I believe you Lady Artemis. And I definitely don't mind an interruption from that dream." Percy responded, his happiness at seeing one of the few deities he held respect for showing in his tone. She nodded her head gracefully before saying "Annabeth and Grover are waiting to help you, but we fear that any other help, especially say from Jason or Thalia, would draw attention to the fact that you aren't just one of a kind. Plus we need a backup group if something goes wrong and Gaea starts wreaking havoc."

Percy sighed. He had hoped to bring in some of his friends, those he knew he could trust, but just as he expected it wouldn't be that easy. On the bright side Annabeth and Grover would be there for him. "Sounds like an Athena like strategy, though I am surprised she was willing to let Annabeth in on this." He said to the maiden goddess. "She wasn't really, Annabeth happened to be up her to do some more supervising on some building that they are putting up and she insisted that it had to be her and Grover that went." Percy laughed and imaged his girlfriend standing up to her mother.

Then he sobered up and said "We may have a problem, Loki knows what I am. He has agreed to say nothing while we are in the sky, I scared him by mentioning Zeus, but the moment we no longer are, all bets are off." Artemis frowned and said "I'll inform the others. It's time for you to wake up now Percy. Annabeth and Grover will be ready to meet you outside the Empire State Building when you land, though that won't be for some hours yet." With a final goodbye, Artemis and the campfire faded from sight as Percy awoke to Tony shaking him.

"Man kid, when you go to sleep you are out like a rock. I've never had so much trouble waking anyone up before. Excluding myself of course." He said, before heading towards the door while saying over his shoulder "We are going to get a couple hours of training after a light breakfast so suit up." Percy groaned as he rolled out of bed, feeling like he did before he shut his eyes, like he didn't get any sleep. "Probably because I didn't." he thought ruefully to himself. He slipped on the suit that they had given him before putting on his shirt and jeans and heading to breakfast.

He ignored the strange looks of the Avengers as he drank his milk that was dyed blue and while eating his blueberry muffin. He wasn't sure if they were because of his affinity to blue foods or because of the fact that he could read Ancient Greek and because he told them that the Greek mythology things weren't so much a myth after all. After breakfast he followed the Avengers to the training room, letting off a yawn as he exited the dining room.

"What are we going to practice today?" asked Natasha as they entered said training room. "Well, since the kid's got a handle already on his powers, I say we focus on both hand to hand and weapons." Tony replied, pushing some buttons on a console. "Oh no that's really not necessary." Percy tried to persuade them not to, he didn't want them to see that he was good at those too and he wouldn't know how to fake it if they insisted. He internally groaned as Thor, mistaking his denial for cockiness, stated "Everyone needs to know how to fight without their go to power or item."

Percy sighed as he was tossed a piece of pipe by Steve. Raising his eyebrow to show he didn't get the weapon choice, Clint answered by saying "You never know when your power or weapon will fail and the items around you will have to become your weapon." Percy nodded as Bruce called out "Steve and Thor, Tony and Clint, and last but not least, Percy and Natasha, you will all be taking on each other." Tony smirked, almost feeling bad that the kid would be taking on Natasha, but also feeling amused at what was sure to be a fast defeat.

But Percy knew better than to misjudge a girl, Zoe, Thalia, Circe, Annabeth and any other friend or enemy that was female, they all had taught him that. First they watched Steve and Thor spar, which ended in a draw when Bruce called time. Tony and Clint were next, with Clint beating Tony (though he claimed the sun got in his eyes or something like that). Finally it was Natasha and Percy's turn. After entering the ring they waited for Bruce to tell them to begin, and even after that neither moved right off, at least not towards each other.

Slowly they circled the ring, each gaging the other. Percy knew he should make the first move to make it appear like he didn't know what he was doing, so he did just that. Charging towards her and swinging his pipe madly, he had her back pedaling momentarily. Quickly her shock at his sudden onslaught wore off and she had him back pedaling. Percy held his own for a few minutes before Natasha landed a blow that sent his pipe flying and she had him cornered as she swung her own once more. Percy was going to take the hit, but his instincts won out and before he knew it, he had not only dodged her swing, but grabbed her pipe out of her hands and had her pinned to the floor with it.

Her wide eyes snapped him out of his zone and he took a few steps away from her. Normally, Natasha would have come back at him, lowering his defenses as he had done, but she had seen enough to know Percy could not only hold his own, but had been trained to do so. "Who are you?" she whispered. Percy didn't reply, but turned and fled the room, heading to his quarters as fast as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Talesofwovensilver, glad you liked it, hope you like this one as well :D**

 **Dizzydiasy37, awesome! Hope this one suits your fancy as well :D**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover, your wish is my command :D**

 **Aliissaa14, sorry to keep you waiting, hope this satisfies you :D**

 **IfOnly42, Haha yeah cliffies are good for that, hope this chapter keeps you just as excited about the story :D**

The Avengers just stared at the space Percy had vacated seconds earlier. The silence stretched on until Clint asked "Natasha?" "He has had training." She said, still looking at the door Percy had left through. Then without taking her eyes off said door, she asked "Thor, what aren't you telling us?" This brought all the other Avengers attention to the Asgardian as Natasha slowly turned her head to look at him. "Honestly I don't know. There was some tale on Asgard about those who could read Ancient Greek and had powers, but I can't recall what they are." Thor responded, his annoyance at not being able to remember evident in his tone and face.

Bruce softly asked "Would Loki know these tales?" Thor nodded and replied "Yes he would, though I doubt he will help us." "Never hurts to try." Steve said, heading towards the door, followed swiftly by the others. Once the Avengers reached Loki's cell, Tony said with a bored tone, "Okay Loki, we have some questions and you are going to answer them." "Why would I help you?" Loki asked. "Because we control how long you will stay in that cell." Natasha replied. Loki considered this before he said "I'm listening."

"What were those tales about those who could speak Ancient Greek and had powers?" asked Thor. "You want a history lesson?" Loki asked. Before anyone could say anything else, a rumble of thunder filled the ship. Everyone looked at Thor who simply shrugged and said "It wasn't me." Loki turned pale (well as pale as Loki could turn anyways) and mumbled, "I don't remember actually." Natasha narrowed her eyes and studied him and stated "You're lying Loki." Loki sneered and said "You I don't fear, mortal." "Who do you fear then?" asked Clint, not really expecting an answer. "The one in whose domain we are currently in." Loki replied, before turning his back, showing that the conversation was over.

After exiting the room, they started walking down the halls. Finally Natasha asked what they were all thinking "What did he mean by whose domain we are in?" "Zeus" Thor answered immediately, "For some reason, he doesn't want Loki answering that question and he will do what he can to stop it from being answered until the time is right." "Great, so now not only are the Greek gods and such real, but they are controlling the information we need to do our job?" Tony complained. "Maybe we don't need it" answered Bruce, "After all if Zeus is against Gaea and its him stopping the information, whatever that is, it can't be all that bad then, can it?" The others had to admit he had a point.

Meanwhile, Percy had been berating himself for having slipped into his battle mode. He could keep it under control when he was at school, why did he let it loose so easily during practice? Was he trying to prove something? He didn't think so, he knew what he could and couldn't do pretty well, but then again it was kind of nice to have his powers out in the open. Maybe it was because it sort of felt like camp, he felt comfortable around the Avengers and was starting to slip into that mindset of its okay to be his complete self around them.

He groaned, rolling over on his bed so he was face up. It didn't matter why he had lost control really, but rather it was just that he knew that would bring more questions about, questions he wasn't quite ready to answer. He felt the need to swim but the ocean was thousands of feet below them. Rolling once more, this time to his side, he looked at the clock on the wall across the room. They would soon be in New York and then he would at least have Annabeth and Grover to help him. But how could he bring them in without causing more questions from his fellow Avengers? Percy groaned once again, why did his life have to be such a muddle?

He was also running out of time with what to do about Loki. Once they landed, Loki was going to feel free to spill the beans about what he was to the Avengers and maybe before the whole power reveal thing they might not have believed it, this time they would for sure and it would be next to impossible to remove all those memories. This could bring them to know about Camp Half Blood and even the Romans and who knows if they would see them as allies or someone they had to watch, or worse, someone they would suspect to be to blame for all the world's problems.

He really should have thought of a better backstory then having been born with his powers. Something that could have explained away his fighting abilities, his knowledge of the Ancient Greek language, his powers, etc without bringing on so many questions. But it was too late for that now. Sitting up on his bunk, he sighed "Better go face the music." And with that, headed off to find the Avengers. He didn't have far to go before he heard their voice around a corner, and caught the last bit of their conversation. Happiness sprung up in him, for he already felt that these superheroes were his friends he could trust with his life, and to hear they felt the same way made him feel good.

Suddenly it hit him, if he felt he could trust them with his life, why was he so hesitant to share anything about himself? Would he really want them to forget about him and vice versa now anyways? He didn't think so, of course his fatal flaw was his loyalty to his friends, but so far it hadn't been so. So taking a deep breath, he walked around the corner and asked "Can I talk with you guys?" They seemed surprised that he wanted to do so and nodded before heading to the room that had started to feel like their headquarters.

After all but Percy himself had sat down, he started pacing, wishing that he was in water as it always seemed to calm his mind and help him focus. Finally he said "There is more to my powers and everything about me then what I told you. I got them from my father, who wasn't really lost at sea, that was just a story my mother told me for many years so I just adopted it when telling you about him. He is very much alive, though I don't see much of him." He paused for a moment before continuing "Remember how I told you that all of Greek mythology was real?" The Avengers nodded, not really sure where this was leading.

"Well, my father is Poseidon which makes me a demigod, being as my mother is human." Thor's voice interrupted "That's what those tales were about!" Percy smiled at him before saying "The mist usually keeps mortals from seeing what happens, the monsters we fight altogether disappearing and we often get blamed for things that they do. It can also totally change what people thought happened into something else. Those clips you saw, most people see a biker dude holding us hostage and me and two friends trying to get help anyway we could."

"This next bit explains why what you saw has once again changed, though know that I was at first without knowledge of it and then reluctant to do so. Zeus was unsure of your motives Thor, and he felt that you were staying here to get knowledge to attack Olympus. So without telling or even asking me, he arranged for you to pick me up, then right before I revealed my powers to you is when they finally filled me in on what they wanted me to do, which was keep an eye on you. He even gave me special permission to be in the sky, usually he doesn't appreciate it when I do, with some exceptions of course"

"So yeah, that's how I came to be here and that's how I really got my powers, my fighting abilities and my being able to read Ancient Greek from." Percy concluded, hoping that they wouldn't be to mad at him having kept this from him. "Wow." Was all Steve could muster, while Thor said "I would never break the peace between the Greek gods and my father." Percy nodded and said "I know, but, well, Zeus is a bit…" he mouthed paranoid, not wanting to talk that way about Zeus while still in the air. "The thing I want to know, is can you handle taking on Gaea? I mean we have saved the world from an alien invasion." Clint pointed out.

Percy looked perturbed as he said "I have literally held up the sky, been to Tartarus and back, taken on the curse of Achilles, and saved the world from its end twice, one of those being against Gaea. I can handle this." "Well, okay then." Tony commented, "Who's ready to kick some butt?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I have been sick with a stupid cold and it's the kind that makes your head feel like a balloon (also pardon any errors I make as I didn't always feel up to researching what I put down was true to what I remembered).**

 **Dizzydaisy37, as always your wish is my command ;) hope you enjoy this**

 **IfOnly42, hehe you may have to wait a bit longer to kick "Potty Sludge Face", but you may find something else you were looking for in this chapter ;)**

 **Slytherindemigod11203, yay I am glad you found the last chapter amazing!**

 **Aliissaa14, yeah it was sort of a builder up (and this one is too in a way) but I am glad you still enjoyed it :D**

 **Kitkat, I am so glad you enjoy this story, makes me happy to know you do :D**

 **And thanks to all who have followed and faved this story! It means so much to me :D**

Percy stood on the bridge, once again in the suit that SHIELD had given him though under his t-shirt and jeans, watching as they slowly descended into the waters outside New York City. Why did everything have to happen to his city? Was it because that's where the gods resided? Or was there some other reason that they had been saved time and again from invasions, or some Greek monster or some dude in a weird getup whose name was something like Shredder? Whatever the reason, he knew that he would always be there for his city.

Turning to Clint, who stood beside him, he said "I am going to go get us a bit more help, I'll be back soon." "Why don't you just call them?" Clint asked. "Phones and demigods aren't a good combination if you want to lay low from monsters. I'll be back soon." Percy replied, before heading out. Thor was keeping an eye on Loki, neither he nor Percy feeling comfortable the closer they got to the ground and his accomplice. Tony was on the phone, calling in some back up and he wasn't the only Avenger doing so, but Percy had no time to stop and hear just who that was.

He hurried as fast, though discreetly, as he could towards the Empire State Building, which upon arriving he found Annabeth and Grover waiting for them, just like he was promised. "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, before throwing her arms around him a hug. As soon as the hug ended, she socked him hard in the right arm and said "You could have Iris messaged me that you were okay." Percy rubbed his arm as he said with a grin "Good to see you too Annabeth." Grover was using his crutches and hat to hide anything that gave away what he really was. "Did they really send you to be with the Avengers?" He asked, a little bit of awe filling his voice, "Their comics are some of the tastiest!"

Percy laughed and said "I'm so glad it was you two they sent." Then he grew serious as he said "Loki is trying to awaken Gaea again." "Can he do that? I mean didn't you capture him?" asked Annabeth, showing that the gods had told them at least a little bit about what was going on. "Yeah, but he has something planned, though what I don't know." Percy replied uneasily "Something about how he was taunting me with my secret made me feel that he was sure he was going to get out of that cell when we landed. Thor is keeping his eye on him, but he has escaped from them before."

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's get going." Annabeth said. So the three friends returned to the Avengers, each keeping their wits about them, ready for anything that would come their way. They made it back without incident however, and Percy had his friends wait just outside the room where the Avengers had all assembled, including the others that had been called in. "Ah Percy, your back." Bruce said upon noticing him, "Allow me to introduce Sam, Peter and Scott. Guys, this is Percy." Percy noted that while Sam and Scott were older then him, Peter was roughly the same age."

"Weren't you going for help as well Percy?" Clint asked. "Right, I did. First though how much have these guys been filled in on?" asked Percy. "Everything, we felt they had a right to know what they were getting into." Natasha replied. "Okay then allow me to introduce Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Grover, Lord of the Wild." Percy said as his friends entered the room at their name." "Okay I get the girl, but why the cripple?" Tony asked bluntly.

Grover put aside his crutches and took of his shoes and hat as he said "I am not a cripple." "Are you a faun?" Sam asked. Grover gave an indignant humph and said "I am a satyr, thank you very much, there is a difference you know." Sam held up his hands in surrender as Peter and Scott snickered a little. Annabeth, meanwhile, had been looking over the group and at this point she turned to Percy and said "This is what the gods expect us to defeat Gaea with?" "Hey! I resent that." Peter replied. "We can handle it" Scott added.

Annabeth fixed a cold calculating stare at them before she replied "I'm not sure you are. Do you know how many friends we have lost over the years? How most demigods don't even reach our age? Whenever we aren't in our safe zone we are hunted, and even that has almost failed us before. Before we can even go on most quests, whether its for the golden fleece or the master bolt, we have to have our oracle give us a prophecy that tells how one of us is going to die or that if we mess up the world ends. Gaea is dangerous beyond belief because the very Earth is under her control and what was once solid ground can start sucking you down. So tell me do you still think you can handle it?"

Percy put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and said "I think they get it Wise Girl." Nobody really heard her muttered replied, sounded something like Seaweed Brain, but that couldn't be right. "Any who" Tony said, trying to break the awkward silence that had followed Annabeth's tirade, "Why don't we all take a deep breath, I mean without Loki isn't her plan kind of pointless? Who else would be dumb enough to work for her?" "I can think of plenty." Grover muttered. "She obviously needs Loki for some reason, maybe it was like before where she need the blood of Olympus to rise, only this time for some reason she needed Asgardian?" Annabeth thought out loud.

But Percy knew that wasn't so, Gaea had already told him that she was after his blood again. That made him pause, why would she tell him? And was it possible that Annabeth was half right? What if Gaea needed mixed godly or even mythology backgrounds?

 **Tah dah, I finally brought in not only Spiderman and Ant Man like so many of you wanted, but also Falcon! He wasn't originally going to make an appearance, but I was like you can't just pull in Ant Man and not bring Falcon (plus Falcon is one of my favorites so… xD) I hope I can capture Spidey and Ant Man well enough, they are just so funny (to me), I feel like I need to eat a pound of sugar and pretend I am talking to my friend after doing so because I only reach that level of quick quips when I do that XD If I can't look at sugar ever again after this, I blame all of you :P jk ;) maybe :'D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the uber long wait guys. My cold came back and just took away all of my energy and then it seemed like every day I planned to get to the internet it just didn't work out. Hope you forgive me!**

 **Dizzydaisy37: lol yep sugar is good XD**

 **Aliissaa14: I'll sure try to ;)**

 **IfOnly42: that it does, and I hope this chapter meets your expectations :D**

 **Guesst: I was wondering what happened to you! Glad to have you back! Lol hyperactive man-children indeed XD**

 **Slytherindemigod11203: I'm glad you enjoyed that :D**

 **Also thanks for all the favs and follows of both the story and me! It means a lot to me!**

All of a sudden the ship started to tremble beneath their feet and alarms began to sound off from everywhere. Fury hollered into a device attached to his collar, "Hill, what's going on?" Hill's voice came back over, oddly loud enough for them all to hear her "Multiple earthquakes just off of the coast sir. One of them might produce a tsunami, should we take off again?" Another unknown voice broke over the radio transmission "To late for that. All of our engines, etc have been gummed up with dirt, etc." "How did she get us when we are in the ocean?" Fury asked, his question mainly directed at Percy.

Percy shrugged and said "Well we are rather close to the river, maybe she made a deal with one of the river gods, they really like sand dollars. Plus Gaea is both sneaky and powerful, she may have made a distraction that required all of my dad's attention so she could slip unnoticed into our area. The good news is she is still asleep." "I'm afraid to ask how you know that." Bruce said softly. "She needs the blood of Olympus in order to do so. Last time she awakened it was due to injuries sustained by me and Percy." Annabeth answered him, even though he hadn't really asked.

Natasha caught a glance that she and Percy shared and stated "There is more that you aren't telling us, isn't there?" Percy sighed before saying "It usually takes a while for things we destroy to come back and Gaea was supposed to take a long time to do so. Annabeth and I have the theory that she may be needing mixed mythology backgrounds this time." "So what you're saying is…" Clint started before he was interrupted by Peter "Dirt Face needs the blood of at least one of you two and tall, ripped and blonde over here?" He finished by pointing at Thor.

Percy chuckled as Annabeth said "That or maybe even Loki, that might be the real reason she teamed up with him, though he may have worked out a deal with her so that she would use Thor's blood, ridding him of his brother." Sam suddenly sat up as a thought hit him "Hey wait, if the engines got blocked with dirt couldn't she have freed Loki? Has anyone checked on him?" As one, the Avengers and company stared at each other then stood, rushing off to where Loki's cell was. Sure enough, Loki's cell was empty the door hanging open with a pile of dirt near it.

XXX

After they had searched the whole ship with no sign of Loki, Agent Hill reported with more bad news. "Sir there have been several more earthquakes and judging by the level of the water and our radar, one of them has produced a tsunami." Fury growled in frustration as he said "We played into their hands. Jackson, can you stop a tsunami?" Percy shrugged and replied "Don't know, I never even really tried, but there is only one way to find out." "Good, then everyone else who isn't working on clearing the engines and getting them going again will go into town and start moving citizen's to safety." Fury ordered, "Let's go people, lives are at stake."

Everyone rushed to follow Fury's order but Annabeth. "Be careful Seaweed Brain, you may be able to breathe underwater, but the force of a tsunami will be painful if it hits you head on. Promise that if it comes down to it and there is nothing you can do to stop it you will get out of there?" "I promise Wise Girl." She gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off to follow the others. She had another stop planned, someone she hoped could help Percy.

Percy jumped off the ship into ankle deep water. He imagined the gods of the rivers weren't too happy about losing so much of their kingdom, but maybe people would see how bad the junk in there was… if they weren't too busy running for their lives anyway. Percy also felt bad for all the fish that were too big for the low amount of water and were flopping around. He splashed water on a few of them and hoped that the tsunami would come soon before they died. Of course these fish would probably be washed up onto land if that happened, but there was a chance that a few of them would survive. That is, if he failed.

Looking at the horizon, he noticed a speck in the distance, one that continued to grow. Percy started making waves going towards it, little ones to slowly start breaking it down, but steadily making them bigger, hoping to make a wall of water to stop the other water. Before he knew it, the tsunami was on him. It crashed into his wall, trying to break through as he put all he could into holding it back. Sweat poured down his face as the exertion started to tire him out. Just when he thought he couldn't hold it any longer, a familiar voice said "Need some help?" Percy almost lost his concentration as Carter Kane stepped in next to him, his sister Sadie not too far behind.

"Annabeth told us what was happening." Sadie said as she got ready to do her magic, "You can fill us in a bit more after we stop this tsunami from ruining our home. With both Sadie and Carter helping with their magic, they were able to push back the tsunami, which settled calmly into the ocean. Percy put a protective air bubble around his friends as he told them about the Avengers. Carter frowned and said "Please take all the credit for this Percy. The last thing Sadie and I need is someone keeping tabs on us and our students just because we can do magic." Percy promised he wouldn't say a word and once they got to shore the three parted ways.

Percy headed off to look for the other Avengers, his com they gave him not working for some reason. Before he got far, he ran into Loki. "I see you went and ruined my fun by telling the Avengers who you really are." Loki said with a smirk. "What do you want Loki? Why are you even working with Gaea?" Percy questioned, hoping to stall him while he looked for a way out or to get the advantage. Loki laughed and replied "What does everyone want? I want power, I want to rule Asgard, I want the freedom to do whatever I want! Gaea has agreed to help me reach my goals if I help her attain her goals here." "What makes you so sure that she will follow through?" Percy asked as he kept his feet moving.

He had noticed that when he stood still that the ground had started to slowly suck him down, it was as if the pavement had become quicksand. Loki shrugged and said "If she doesn't I'll just go bring some frost giants and we'll freeze her out. Either way works for me." "You're crazy Loki if you think she will let you get away from her that easily. Gaea is the Earth, if you turn on her or if she turns on you, all she has to do is suck you down where you will be trapped forever!" Percy exclaimed, hoping to reason with Loki, or at least cause dissension amongst him and Gaea. Loki chuckled and said "I have ways of escaping, don't worry about me. The people you should be worried about are your friends. Even now, some of Gaea's minions are attacking them."

"Where are they Loki?" Percy growled. Loki lost the cheerful look, instead replacing it with a malicious one as he answered "You'll never hear that from me." With another growl Percy charged Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daggerandcloak1513: I hope this chapter is just as awesome to you, I know I enjoyed it :D**

 **Arsenal: Well, this story wasn't really going that way, but I hope you enjoy him being mentioned in this chapter :D**

 **Guest: Yay for fangirling, and you may do a bit more of it ;)**

 **Hematite Tigereye: Those are some awesome ideas you gave me (a bit of them did make it into this chapter), but for now that isn't where this story is going. I might use them someday, but I would also love to see you use them, I would so read that fic!**

 **IfOnly42: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm glad you did the last :D**

 **Toby4138: Here you go, I hope this chapter was worth the wait in your mind :D**

 **Thanks for all the favs and follows of both me and this story, it means the world to me to see so many people enjoying it 3**

Meanwhile, as Percy took on Loki, not to awfully far away the other Avengers and his friends took on giants made of earth. "Hey Ant Man, this should be right up your alley, after all don't your little friends live in this stuff?" Peter quipped. Scott rolled his eyes and shot back "And I suppose that if they were made of flies this would be right up your alley? After all don't spiders eat flies?' both leaped out of the way of the giant's fist as it smashed into the earth where they had stood seconds earlier. "Point taken." Peter replied as Annabeth passed by yelling, "Keep moving guys. Gaea will suck you down if she gets the chance to."

It was then that the Avengers noticed the earth's tugging, especially when they stood still. Bruce, who had yet to Hulk up, as Iron Man liked to say, was fascinated by this, and wished that he could take the time to study. But as fast as those thoughts entered his mind, they exited as he was tugged out of the path of another giant's fist as it tried to fling him into the air by Steve. Tony shot his beams at them, but was surprised to find that no damage was done, but before he could bring it up, Clint shouted "I'm not making a dent!"

"It takes Celestial Bronze to defeat the monsters, any other weapon can't harm them. Demi gods, however, are effected by both Celestial Bronze and regular weapons." Grover said as Annabeth took down one of the giants with just a dagger. The Avengers stared at this girl, younger than them all, except for maybe Peter, and it finally started to sink in how much these kids really did go through, how prepared they had to be to battle not just for others, but for their own lives every day. It was a sobering thought, but before they could really process this, Annabeth reached into her backpack she was carrying and pulled out several daggers and tossed one to each of them.

"I know they don't seem like much, and I want them back when this is over, but these are better than going against them with nothing, and since most of you are used to hand to hand combat or up close attacks you should be fine." She said as she sliced her dagger in a wide arch to keep the giants back while the Avengers got the feel of them. Peter tossed his to Scott and said "Hold on to this." Before grabbing him and swinging off around the giants, letting Scott attack with both. Sam took off and Steve grabbed ahold of his leg, letting him deliver him further into the battle where he used both the dagger and his shield to attack and defend.

The other Avengers, minus Natasha and Bruce, started taking on the giants closest to them. Natasha turned to Bruce and said "Are you going to bring the big guy out?" Bruce shook his head and said "Only if its necessary." She nodded and stayed close as they too started slicing bit and pieces off of the giants.

XXX

Percy could tell that Ares was still mad at him, he was doing terrible in his fight with Loki. Loki had yet to land a hit that caused him to bleed or anything, but he had quite a few bruises already showing up and what felt like a cracked rib. Loki on the other hand, looked hardly phased, and that was when Percy remembered that Loki was a god. He may be from another mythological background, but he still was powerful, more so then Percy could probably handle alone. Loki surprised him with a move of his staff and while he went to block an attack that he thought was headed low, Loki beamed him on the head, almost knocking him out and driving him to his knees.

Percy wasn't sure what happened next, his vision was blurred as he fought for consciousness, but he saw what looked like four green blobs, mixed with some purple, red, orange and blue attack Loki from behind. When his head finally stopped swimming and his vision cleared, he found himself looking at a bound and gagged Loki, hanging from a telephone pole via a rope with no sign of who or what those green blobs were. "I'll be back for you later." Percy said, still confused on what happened, but knowing he had to help his friends. Pulling out Riptide, he headed for the nearest fire escape, hoping he would catch a glimpse of his friends from the top of the building.

XXX

Something changed in the demeanor of the giants made of earth that kept popping up to take the place of the ones they cut down, something that felt more urgent. Annabeth couldn't quite place her finger on it, but whatever it was caused the giants to attack with more ferocity. She was swinging to attack one giant when another landed a lucky blow with its spear. She gasped in pain as she put her hand over the gaping hole in her side. Try as she might, she knew she couldn't stop the bleeding and she watched as her blood spilled on the earth, starting the waking process for Gaea.

Sam landed next to her and said "I've got you." Before lifting her and taking off into the air towards the hellicarrier. Percy arrived moments later and said "I saw Sam leave what happened?" as he stabbed Riptide into the giant's side that had injured Annabeth. Before anyone could answer, Thor let out a cry as a cut appeared on his arm where a giant had thrown his weapon like a javelin, causing it to slice Thor's arm as it slid through the air.

The Avengers watched in horror as the Asgardian's blood dripped onto the ground, enough to wake Gaea. And awake she did, even more scary looking then she did last time. "So good to finally see you again with my own eyes Perseus Jackson. Too bad your other friends couldn't be here, especially Leo." Percy clenched his fists, they hadn't heard from Leo since the battle except that message he had sent Piper and Jason. He refused to let Gaea see what the statement caused him to feel, the pain at being unable to do more for his friend. It was part of his fatal flaw, part of his loyalty to his friends, he knew it was Leo's decision but it didn't make him feel any better.

"You failed once again, Perseus, and I will have my revenge on the gods. How kind of you to bring me so close to the Empire State Building." Gaea continued, causing the Avengers to give each other confused looks and Grover and Percy to share a grim expression before Grover shouted, "You will have to go through us first!" Gaea smiled, her lips looking like a mud flow, always in constant motion, before replying "I thought you would never ask." She lifted one arm and multiple giants popped up, repeating the same thing as she raised her other arm.

Everyone found themselves with more than they could handle and Natasha looked at Bruce and simply asked "Now?" Bruce nodded and said "Now." Before transforming into the Hulk. He smashed many of the giants quickly, but Gaea was able to raise up more instantly. But while she was preoccupied with that, Percy heard his name said softly. Looking in the direction of where the voice had come from, he saw Carter's head poking around the building. Once Carter noticed that Percy saw him, he motioned him over. Percy rushed to his friend's side, unseen by the other Avengers or Grover as they battled it out with Gaea.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Percy asked. "Sadie and I wanted to help more, but we couldn't figure out how to do so. Then Sadie came up with the idea for an enchantment. She put all she had into this spell, so she is resting up back at home, but I knew I had to get this to you. All you have to do, is get as close to Gaea's body that she is using and then slam this either into her or on the ground as close as you can." He handed Percy a clay figure that looked a lot like Gaea and Percy looked at Cater and asked "What is this?" "It's the container, so to speak for the spell, which should hopefully only affect Gaea and should hopefully put her to sleep."

"Hopefully?" Percy replied, raising one of his eyebrows. "It's hard to say for sure since she is such a pure Greek figure and our magic is Egyptian." Carter said with a shrug." "Well it's worth a shot, thanks Carter." "No problem, now you better get back out there and stop her, and I better get away before one of them spots me and connects me with that." And with those words, Carter headed off towards his home once more, while Percy jumped back into the battle.

He rushed up to Steve and said "I need you to help me get as close to Gaea as possible, I have something that might stop her." Steve looked surprised as he blocked a blow with his shield and he asked "Where did you get something like that?" "It doesn't matter." Percy replied, "All that matters right now is that I have to be a close to Gaea as possible for this to work. Steve nodded and said "Right." He pushed his com on and said "Everyone cover Percy, get him as close to Gaea as his humanly possible." Several responses came over the com that showed that the others had heard and were ready.

Thor and Tony covered them from the air white Peter kept a few more tied up and Ant Man kept popping up and disappearing, basically becoming a human whack-a-mole. The rest, minus Hulk who was too busy smashing to pay much attention to orders, flanked Percy and Steve, forcing their way through the giants as fast as possible. Gaea saw the assault too late and before she could raise her arm to summon even more giants, Percy slammed the clay statuette into her side.

A Hieroglyph appeared, one that JARVIS informed Tony meant sleep, and with a yawn that could have been mistaken for howling wind, Gaea almost instantly returned to her deep sleep. The giants, made of earth that she had summoned, melted back into the ground and were it not for a few odd misshapen lumps, it would have been impossible to tell that a battle with the earth itself had taken place there.

Slaps on the back, as well as clothes for Banner, were passed around, before Tony confronted Percy. "Okay Jackson, if you're Greek and Gaea is Greek, how come you used some Egyptian thing to put her out? And where did you get it?" Percy swallowed and almost blurted out nothing before an idea entered his head. He smiled and said "Well, Greek mythological beings can have a strong reaction to things of another mythologies. Annabeth is always going on and on about things she has studied and I remember her telling me about that Egyptian symbol and what it means. I was hoping against hope that it would work and thankfully it did."

"You risked everything on a possibility?!" Tony shouted. Percy nodded sheepishly. Tony stared at him a moment before breaking out with laughter and said "Kid, I really like your style."

XXX

Percy told the others were Loki was and how he had come to be in that position. Peter, upon hearing it said "If I hadn't been with you guys I would have said that it sounds like something I would have done." No one knew who had helped Percy, but Thor was grateful to have his brother recaptured and insisted on returning him once again to Asgard. "I promise, we'll keep a better eye on him this time." Thor said before leaving with his brother.

XXX

Percy had just left the med bay where Annabeth was being kept, deciding not to give her anything that might be something Tony would want to sample or try to recreate, when Poseidon appeared nest to him and said "Well done Percy! Zeus is convinced that Thor is not a threat anymore, so if you want and are ready, we can manipulate the Mist to make them forget you." Percy considered this, thinking about his brief time thus far with the Avengers.

"I want them to remember me, sir. Is there a way to keep the Mist from changing their memories?" Percy finally asked. "Of course Percy, but what about your normal life you want?" Poseidon asked, though he already knew what his son would say. "While being normal would be amazing, I like that I am able to use my powers to possibly help others, to do more stuff openly with them. I want to remain an Avenger." Poseidon smiled and said "I think what you ask for is a small thing in view of all you have done for us. I can't say for sure if the others will agree, but I will do my best to keep their knowledge of you a more permanent thing." "Thanks Dad." Percy said with a smile.

XXX

After Percy had left to take Annabeth back to their Camp, something that they were not going to reveal the location of, Tony held up the dagger for Bruce to see, one of the Celestial daggers Annabeth had given them during their fight with the giants. Since she had been injured, she hadn't been able to see for herself if all the daggers had been returned and Tony had taken the liberty of keeping his to study it. "Are you sure this is a good idea Tony?" Bruce asked doubtfully. "When is researching the unknown ever not a good idea?" Tony flippantly answered. Bruce sighed and said "I don't think you really want me to answer that." Tony grinned widely and said "You got that right. Come on, what could possibly happen?"

 **And thus ends The Reluctant Avenger, Final Word Count: 15,550 words**

 **I don't think I will make a sequel, though who can say for sure. I had a lot of fun with this last chapter and I hope you enjoy the last few guest appearances, though of course they aren't named or known for sure by our friends and heroes ;) Thank you for making this story my most faved, followed, and reviewed story thus far! I have enjoyed having you all on this adventure with me :D**

 **If you get a notification for a new chapter, it will only be my replies to reviews, particularly guest reviews since I have no other way to contact them :)**


	11. Answers to Reviews

**Toby4138: Glad you liked it :D**

 **The-demon-Lucifer: I'm honored that you thought it was amazing :D If I do make a sequel, it more then likely will have something to do with that dagger ;)**

 **Matt: Might not do a sequel, but you know Loki, he is always hiding in plain sight ;)**

 **IfOnly42: Thanks so much, I'm glad you loved it :D**

 **dizzydaisy37: I'm glad you thought it was so good, I don't know if I will do a sequel for sure, it all depends on if my muse finds me in the right mood :)**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: Thanks so much for the compliment!**

 **Guest: I'm not really sure how you get that PJ universe gods are weaker then marvel asgardian gods, but that's your opinion and I respect it. To me, if Loki can be beaten by a jolly green giant (trying to punny there) wants to stop him from being defeated by one of the strongest demi gods out there and his friends? Of course Odin would step in, but Zeus is an arogant hot head who wouldnt concern himself with such things, hence why Poseidon wants Percy there, to hopefully stop it from happening. I hope I explained my thoughts behind the story idea enough to satisfy you anyways and I hope you find something you like more then my story :D**

 **Eagle Dreamer: Yeah I could tell I was starting to lose my muse so I did rush a bit to finish, otherwise it would have been months waiting for the end and I hate doing that to my readers :) I'm glad you still thought it was good though :D**


	12. Sequel Update

I wanted to let you all know that I do have a sequel to this story planned, however I don't know when it will be written as I want to get at least two of the three current stories I have going done first. Thanks for being patient thus far and I honestly can't wait to bring you the next part of the story :D


	13. Sequel News!

Great news everyone! After almost two years I am finally writing a sequel to The Reluctant Avenger! Working title for the new one is currently The Reluctant Team-Up, but we'll see how that goes. Anyways, I want you to decide. Do you want me to release each chapter as I finish (or at least once a week in the case that I finish more than one in a week), or do you want me to wait until it's all finished and then release one a week for sure (barring unforeseen circumstances)?

What loose ends from this story do you want covered? Obviously the dagger will come into play here, but anything else that you want answered that I didn't cover in the first one? Also I will be introducing an OC, just so you will be forewarned incase that kind of stuff bothers you. Anyways, super excited (pun not intended) to get this going and out to you guys!


	14. Sequel Release!

The Reluctant Team-Up has been posted! I will try to update it weekly :D


End file.
